Save Me
by j7nX
Summary: EDITED When Naruto is sad and lonely he writes poems. No one knows about his talent and he doesn’t want them to know. His poetry shows his true feelings. No one knows about his talent but that’s about to change. Warnings hinted yaoi,SasuNaru,oneshot,angst


Save me

By j7nX

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

~~~Time-skip~~~

When Naruto is sad and lonely he writes poems. No one knows about his talent and he doesn't want them to know. His poetry shows his true feelings. His anger and pain, sadness and loneliness and his happiness. No one knows about his talent but that's about to change.

Another long day had passed and Naruto was exhausted. Team 7 had been training so hard all day that they could barely walk. The three teammates sat under a tree catching their breaths and calming their racing hearts.

The silence between them was content but at the same time strange. Usually Naruto would be talking about something, whether it would be food, training or something else, he was always talking. But now he was just panting softly and staring at the sky with oddly empty blue eyes.

Sasuke glanced briefly at him to see what the blond was doing and was surprised to see him so silent. It seemed to the raven like his friend wasn't there but somewhere else.

'He has such a distant look in his eyes. I've never seen him this way before. I wonder what's wrong with him.'

The young Uchiha was just about to throw a jabbing insult at Naruto in hopes to learn why he is so silent and get some life in him but was interrupted by their sensei.

"All right, let's call it a day guys. Go home and rest." Kakashi said in his bored voice while reading his orange book as usual.

The silver-haired jounin looked up from his book for a second and looked at Naruto. He didn't fail to notice that the blond was distracted during the training session but didn't say anything.

'Maybe he is not feeling well or needs to be alone.' Thought Kakashi and sighed. Then he just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood up and stretched his sore muscles. With a smile that wasn't very real he turned to his teammates.

"Yosh, I'm going home. I'll see you later." The boy said as cheerfully as he could and waved as he took his leave and quickly disappeared from their eyes.

Sasuke stood up to leave too but was stopped by Sakura calling out his name.

"Sasuke?" her voice was quiet and she was staring at the sky.

"What?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"Did you notice?" she asked and looked in his black eyes.

"Did I notice what?" he asked a little confused.

"Naruto. Something's wrong with him lately." she said with worry in her voice.

Sasuke was surprised that the pink-haired girl had seen the change in Naruto too but didn't show it. Then again, how could she not see it? It was almost a ritual that their blond teammate asks her out only to have his offer rejected before heading home. This time nothing of the sort happened. Instead of sharing his thoughts he only sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said quietly.

"What are we going to do? I can't stand to see him like this. It's just so… _wrong_."

"I'll go to his place later and see what's wrong with him." The boy answered and helped his friend to stand up.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and brushed off her clothes. He answered back with a very small smile of his own.

"Well, I need to go home. My mom needs my help. Bye." Sakura said and started walking away.

"Bye." Sasuke called after her and turned in the opposite direction from the girl with his back to her.

He took a few steps but stopped when he heard Sakura speaking again.

"Please don't forget about Naruto."

"I won't. Don't worry." He said and started walking again.

~~~~With Naruto~~~~~

As soon as Naruto was sure he was out of sight, he dropped his cheerful smile. He just wanted to go home and lose himself in writing. The boy wasn't feeling well lately. The villagers were making his life hell.

Naruto took the side-alleys to his home to avoid people and their harshness. When he got to his small apartment he decided to take a shower and eat something since he didn't have lunch and it wasn't so late to eat one now.

The boy went to his bedroom and stripped his clothes, took a towel and went in the bathroom. Turning on the shower he stepped under the water immediately without waiting for it to heat. A shiver racked through his frame from the cold water. The stream gradually became warm and Naruto relaxed under the falling water.

For a moment he just stood there without doing anything and without thinking about anything. At least five minutes passed like that but then he shook his blond head and grabbed the soap. Quickly washing his body and then hair with the shampoo, the teen turned off the shower and grabbed the white towel.

Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist and went in his bedroom to get some clothes on. He found a pair of boxers, some gray shorts and a black t-shirt. He pulled them on and dried his hair as much as he could.

When he was done, the blue-eyed boy went in the kitchen to prepare something to eat. He rummaged through the refrigerator for a while and picked up some things from it. Naruto sat on the table and ate his food slowly and quietly.

~~~~With Sasuke~~~~

Sasuke walked down the street towards his house. He had decided to take a shower before going to Naruto's place. The raven-haired boy put his hands in his pockets and wondered about the blond boy.

'What could be bothering him so much? He is distracted from the training, often doesn't listen when someone talks to him, he didn't ask Sakura out before he left and he didn't irritate me…' Sasuke sighed in annoyance and slight worry. He jammed his hands in his pockets and quickened his pace.

The Uchiha reached his place and took out his keys to unlock the door. Stepping inside he removed his shoes and then went straight towards the bathroom.

Sasuke undressed and put the dirty clothes in the basket that was in the corner. He turned on the water and waited until it was warm enough for his taste. Then he stepped under the stream and began washing his pale body.

Half an hour later he was drying himself with a towel and looking for clothes. Taking out a pair of black boxers he slipped them on, then took a pair of black pants and put them on too. The blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back followed soon after.

As he passed the drawer next to his bed he saw a piece of paper. He took it and read what was written on it.

**No matter how hard it gets,**

**No matter what the circumstances are,**

**Just keep fighting.**

**Don't quit.**

**Remember your goals And show everyone**

**That you can **

**Become something more.**

The Uchiha remembered the day when he found that piece of paper on the ground. He was still in the Academy back then. Deciding to take it with him he folded the paper carefully and then put it in his pants' pocket.

Now he was ready to leave and go to visit Naruto but his stomach growled slightly.

"I'll eat some fruit before I leave." Mumbled the raven and went in the kitchen for a quick snack.

He ate an apple and two peaches and then was out of his house.

As Sasuke was walking towards Naruto's apartment he noticed that the sky had darkened. There were dark clouds and it looked like it was about to start raining. Suddenly loud thunder sounded and the first rain drops fell from the sky. Sasuke didn't want to get wet so he sped up his pace.

By the time the raven-haired boy reached the building in which Naruto was living it was raining quite heavily.

Sasuke went inside the building and found Naruto's door. He knocked twice and waited for his friend.

'At least I have an excuse.' He thought and then heard a shout of 'coming' before the door was opened seconds later.

The blond boy stood there for a moment surprised that Sasuke was standing in front of him.

"Teme, what are you doing here?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"It started raining and your place was the closest so I came here. What did you expect me to do dobe? Get soaked to the bones?" the Uchiha said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously but when he took a closer look at the boy he noticed that his friend was indeed wet. As if to back up the raven a loud thunder sounded and the blond sighed. He stepped out of the way to let his friend in.

Sasuke stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Wait a sec. I'll give you a towel to dry off at least a little." Naruto said and disappeared in his bedroom.

Sasuke nodded and then looked around the small living room. Though it wasn't really a living room since half of it was also the kitchen.

The raven noticed that it was a little messed up but it wasn't as much as Sakura had described it to be a while ago.

Naruto opened his wardrobe to pull out a blue towel and a dark-red t-shirt, which he set on top of his bed in case Sasuke wanted to change.

'I wonder what he's been doing in this part of the village.' The blond thought as he passed his desk.

On the wooden desk were set out some papers and various pens with which he's been writing. He was still surprised and confused with Sasuke's sudden visit that he completely forgot about his poems.

Naruto reappeared with the towel in his hands and walked over to the still standing boy. He handed him the towel and then went to the refrigerator.

"Do you want something to drink? I've got milk and orange juice." He asked with his back towards the Uchiha.

"I'll drink some milk." Sasuke said as he started drying his hair and turned to look at Naruto who was pouring two glasses of milk.

The blond teen motioned for his friend to come and sit down as he put the glasses on the table. They sat down and were silent for a few minutes. Sasuke was wondering how to approach the blue-eyed boy. How to make him talk about his problems?

Naruto was also lost in thoughts. Some time ago he had reluctantly admitted to himself that he was attracted to Sasuke. The blond knew that it wasn't right to like him in a romantic way but he couldn't help his feelings.

'My feelings…Do they matter to anyone? Am I important to someone?'

Without even realizing it two tears slipped from his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks and fell on the table.

Sasuke was startled when he saw the tears fall from Naruto's blue eyes. He reached his hand and touched Naruto's tanned one. The blond jumped at the touch and turned startled blue eyes to the Uchiha. A moment later he got up from his chair.

"Naruto what…?" he didn't finish his question because Naruto quickly disappeared in the bathroom.

When the door was closed behind him, Naruto released a shuddering breath and leaned against the door. A few seconds later there was a knock.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked with slight worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. Go to the bedroom and change your shirt if you don't want to catch a cold, teme. I've left a dry one on the bed." Naruto answered and moved towards the sink to wash his face.

"All right." Sasuke whispered and went in the blond's bedroom. He looked around the room and spotted the dark-red t-shirt on the bed.

'At least it's not orange.' He thought and sighed softly.

The raven-haired boy took off his wet shirt and put on the dry one. Once done he looked around the room again. When his dark eyes focused on the wooden desk he was slightly surprised and curious.

There were a lot of discarded papers and pens on the surface. Also it looked like there was something written on them. He moved closer and closer until he was standing right next to the desk.

Picking up one of the sheets he immediately recognized Naruto's hand writing.

'It's a poem.' He thought and read it.

_**Save me**_

**Please, please help me.**

**Won't you come and save me?**

**I need you here beside me.**

**Reaching my hand to touch you,**

**I don't find you.**

**Where have you gone?**

**I miss you.**

**Crawling, falling and standing up,**

**I struggle to breathe.**

**But you have taken my breath away,**

**Away with you.**

**Whispering your name,**

**I look for you.**

**Where have you gone?**

**I miss you.**

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Sasuke never knew that Naruto was writing poems.

'And he is pretty good at it too.' He thought and picked up another paper.

**Shadows vanish when light comes.**

**Like mist when rain falls down.**

**Leaving nothing but melancholy**

**And the faint smell of a lost dream.**

Sasuke looked at the other sheets and read only the titles.

"Nobody's home, _Nakushita Kotoba_ (Lost words), Broken, _Ryuusei_ (Shooting star) _Kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_ (Turning Sadness Into Kindness)…"

When he looked closer he realized that Naruto's handwriting was familiar. He stopped and took out the folded paper from his pocket. Sasuke looked between it and those on the desk and realized that Naruto had written it. There were some differences in some of the letters but it was pretty much the same.

The raven-haired boy heard the bathroom door shut and knew that Naruto was coming to his bedroom. He took a few steps back and turned to face the blond.

"How long have you been writing?" His voice was soft with just a little hint of sadness.

Naruto was confused at first but then realization hit him hard as he glanced towards the desk.

'There's no point in denying it.' He sighed tiredly and went to sit down on the bed. Sasuke came after him.

"Since the Academy, though you are the first person that knows."

"So you wrote this?" Sasuke asked as he handed Naruto the folded paper.

The blond read it and smiled.

"Yeah, I wrote it the day when we kissed accidentally, but I lost it." He said and blushed a little at the memory. Sasuke blushed too and lowered his head to hide his face behind his bangs.

When he was sure he had control over his emotions he turned to look at Naruto. The blond was staring at his lap with sad eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What is going on with you?" Sasuke asked quietly, as if he spoke louder, he'd scare Naruto away.

Naruto sighed again and shook his head.

'_It won't hurt if you tell him, kit. He's your friend.' _A deep voice whispered softly.

'I guess you're right.'

Naruto took several calming breaths and glanced at Sasuke. His dark eyes were watching him carefully, with concern swirling in him.

"I don't know where to begin."

"From the very start." Sasuke said and prepared to listen.

"The villagers hate me and they make my life hell." The blond muttered sadly but the boy next to him heard him perfectly. The raven-haired boy interrupted him with a question.

"Why do they hate you?" A half-hearted glare was thrown in his direction for the interruption, but there was almost no strength behind it.

"Why? Because I'm the vessel of the Nine-tailed demon Kyuubi no kitsune. The fox is sealed inside me because that was the only way to save Konoha from destruction." He whispered dejectedly. "They see the demon inside me. Not me for whom I am."

Sasuke was shocked. His eyes were wide with disbelief. He didn't know what to do or say. Naruto chanced a glance at him before averting stormy blue eyes to the window.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I…I don't know…"

The blond didn't say anything as he lifted his shirt. Sasuke looked towards his stomach and saw a black spiral around his navel.

"That's the seal keeping Kyuubi inside me." A few seconds passed by in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the rain pattering against the glass gently.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I don't want more people to hate me. It's enough that the elders despise me. I won't take it if the others and you hate me too." Naruto said quietly and turned his back to Sasuke.

"Baka! We'd never hate you! I would never hate you." Sasuke said and forced Naruto to look at him.

The blond was crying, silent tears escaping his blue eyes. And Sasuke did something unexpected that surprised even him. He hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the blond and held him tight to his chest.

Naruto whimpered slightly and whispered in broken voice.

"I don't want to be alone, Sasuke. It hurts me so much to be alone in the darkness."

The raven-haired boy silenced him gently and held him tighter to his chest.

"You're not alone. You have friends. You have Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. You've got me." Sasuke said softly and then pulled back a little to see Naruto's face.

"Everything's gonna be alright. You're not alone." Sasuke brushed away some of the blond's tears.

Naruto blinked his teary eyes before a small sincere smile blossomed on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's cheek. When he drew back Naruto looked in surprised dark eyes and whispered softly.

"Thank you."

~Owari~

A/N: Well, this is the edited version of 'Save Me'. There were some things that really annoyed me so I fixed them. Nothing too much is changed, just a little something here and there. Please review and tell me your opinion.


End file.
